Asuna is in trouble
by DeathhellDK
Summary: What will Kirito do when Asuna make out a small joke which became real? Pls leave a review after u read as it is appriciated. Language is included lol!


_**Disclaimer Alert: This story is not based off continuing with the anime version or the manga version for Sword Art Online (SAO).This story is based on : I own non off the character for story will not have any relation to the Full-Dive games A.K.A The SEED!**_

It was a spring season in Japan. Everyone, who were living in the centre of japan, was thrill and was enjoying their time with one another. However, in a certain house, there was a teenager girl with long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and a pair of hazel eyes, was staring out of her window who seem to been in a deep thought. Her name was Yuuki Asuna, daughter of the CEO of RECT Corporation, who was at the age of 18. She was currently the student leader of a high school which is called Yumei Sekai (AN: What in the name of seed am I giving a weird school name? Well screw it! My brain cannot think of a good name kay!).

"Ahhhh…..I wish my mom cannot stop introducing me to guys from Dad Company! I am 18 Years old for god stake! Moreover, the only guy I like and love will only be Kirito-kun! I wish my mom will understand me. I wonder why she keep preventing me to date with Kirito-Kun! Kirtio-kun is a cool guy, quite caring person, have a good body shape although he can be quite protective sometime...I don't see anything that my mom can hate him about! Ack! Why am I thinking of him suddenly? Furthermore I am thinking about his body?! Arrg…..Asuna snap out of it!" Asuna was blushing as red as a tomato and at the same time she was slapping herself mentally. Asuna sighted in dissapoiment and at the same time in irritation as she cannot go out and meet with Kirito. *knock**knock*, a knocking sound can be heard on Asuna door. "Please come in."Asuna reply in a bored and irritated manner. Her mom, Yuuki Kyouko, who step in her room and give her an emo look and said "Asuna, u are going to get ready to go out on a trip with me to me your future fiancé, we are going to leave in 10 min time and I expect u to be dress up properly by then." "But mom…I told u before that I will not be engage with anyone u choose expect for Kiri…." Asuna was cut in by her mom before she could even protest. "There is no room for argument here as this is already been set! I hope u will use this time to forget that worthless brat and move on with your life" Kyouko shouted at Asuna with angered whenever she hear the name Kirito from her daughter mouth. Kyouko slammed the door when she was walking out of Asuna room.

"Sob…W-Why….why must I be engaged to another person instead of Kirito? I refused to let this happen! I must find a way to let my mom know that I only love Kirito and no one else!" Asuna whipped away her tear and get ready to meet her "fiancé". She swear to herself that she would not let them to have it in their way….

 **Meanwhile at Kirito kazuya** (AN: Told u I am not based off with the anime/manga version)

"AHHHHHHCHOOOOOO…dame it who is saying stuff or thinking about me? Arrg how am I supposed to clear this stupid homework given by Aumie-Sensai? I wish Asuna was here to help me out…I wonder what she is doing now?" The 19 years old teenager who have cold looking eye, a messy black hair, who was known as Kirito Kazuya, was grumbling and doing his math homework given by his sensei as he fail his math. "Dame it! Now I am thinking of Asuna cuteness and other perspective (AN: This is _**NOT**_ a Lemon STORY)!"Kirito was irritated by being distracted to think of Asuna and not able to complete his homework. He rubbed his messy hair in annoy and was hoping to snap out of his imagination world, but without any luck. Kirito decided to take a break from doing his homework for a while and look out his window. He mumbled under his breathe "It already spring huh… time flew fast…I wonder how is my Biological parent living in heaven now?" Kirito closed his eye and try to remember how his parent look like as they die when he was only 5 years old and ever since then he was living with his grandparent. He soon dazed off into his dream world…..

 **Back to Asuna**

"Oh there u are Asuna, What take u so long to dress up?" Kyouko ask her daughter.

"I am a girl, Mom what do u expect (AN: To all girls' reader, NO OFFENCE! But I have seen someone change for 10min plus lol!)?" Asuna reply in a annoy voice and at the same time she have something planed in the back of her mind. Kyouko give her daughter the DON'T-TALK-TO-ME-IN-THIS-ATTITUDE look and let out a small sigh in annoyed. They walked to the limo which was prepared for them, as they enter the vehicle, Asuna asked her mom "Are u going to tell this so call 'fiancé' of mine is what? Or I am going to be with this unknown freak which I am unsure of?" Kyouko glance out of her window in for a bit and said "This so call freak of yours name is Saki Yuuto. Please bear that in your mine." Asuna rolled her eye in a sarcasm way. "He work as one of your father assistance and he is at the age of 20." Asuna was mumbling "Again?! One of fathers' assistance" Kyouko ignore her grumble and continue "He seem a nice guys and quite rich better that your that low life parentless 'boyfriend'. I don't get it what u like about him. He is not even rich at all" Kyouko words make Asuna boiling in mad and she protested "U only care about money since when did u take your time to understand Kirito-Kun? If u understand him well, u will know that he is a loving and understanding guy!" Kyouko acted as if she did not hear her at all and continue looking outside of the car window.

Soon after around 30 min drive, they reach a beautiful mansion full of security guard as Saki Yuuto family is a well know rich person around that area. "What kind of moron will want to rob this house, I bet they just want to show off how rich they are..." Asuna thought to herself as she did not want to hear her mom lecture on behaving herself when she is outside with people as that will show people how will did the parent bring her up. They were been guided by a maid toward the dining hall as they were going to meet Yuuto and his family member. Soon after a few min walk they reach the dining hall and saw Yuuto and his mom and dad sitting there patiently waiting for them. Kyouko give Asuna the PLS-BEHAVE look as they are approaching Yuuto and his parent, after they introduce to each other they sit down and talk. After a while, Yuutos' mom Saki Yusai asked Asuna on how she think about her son Yuuto. "I guess he is a kind guy." Asuna reply in a gentle voice hopping to get away with it. "Hohoho, Kyouko u have brought your daughter up well!" "I thank you for that compliment" Kyouko bow in appreciation. Asuna was asking Yusai if where she can find the toilet in the house and excuse herself. After Asuna left to the toilet Yuuto grind in an evil look and excuse himself to as he want to go to the toilet(AN: Ok! Maybe this becoming a lemon fanfic? IDK).

"Alright time to get my plan into the action….Let see where is Kirito number….mmmmm… oh there is it now time to send him a message" Asuna grind in a mischievous look and hope this will let her mom to allow Kirito to be official with her at the same time she was praying that it would not crew up.

 _Good afternoon Kirito-kun,_

 _I am currently in trouble as my mom have force me to engage with a pervert and he is trying to rape me (AN: So not true or is it?) and threaten me by saying if I don't marriage me he will force me to go up bed with me! Save me Kirito-Kun! Here is the coordinate and the location I am in in case u don't know where I am, x: 30 Y: 67 z: 56, Located at south of the park! Please come here fast! T.T_

 _From your love_

 _-Asuna_

"Alright send!" Asuna seem to be happy and walk out of the washroom. To her surprise she saw Yuuto standing there which seem like he is waiting to use the washroom. "Oh…erm hi Yuuto I am done using the washroom u can use it if u want" Asuna seem to be intimidated by his surprise as he look creepy. "Hehehehe, I think u are mistaken. I am not wanting to use the washroom, I am waiting for u!" Yuuto once finished his sentence, he pin Asuna to the wall and not allowing her to move. Asuna gasped in horror "what are u trying to do?" Asuna ask in a timid voice. "I was hopping u will ask me this question. Since u are going to be my fiancé, I thought we might have some fun hehehe" Yuuto grind at her with a lust look. "U son of a perverted bustard! I swear he will come and kick…." "Oh~, someone will save u? I would like to see who…" Yuuto interrupted Asuna and started licking and kissing her. Asuna who was struggling to break free herself hoping that Kirito could hurry up and save her.

 **Mainwhile**

"Buzzzz…buzzzzzzzzz. Hmm? I have a message from Asuna? That pretty rare to see her to send me a message….i wonder what wrong?" Kirito seem to snap out of his dream world when he heard his phone ringing. Kirito walk up to his phone to check the message. To his rage, he realise that Asuna is currently been threaten by some busted to marry him if not he will rape her. " **THAT MOTHER SON OF A DOG! I WILL FXXXKING MURDER HIM! GET READY FOR YOUR BXXXS TO BE KICK AND I WILL MAKE SURE U HAVE NO FXXXKING FATHER DAY!"** Kirito screamed at the phone and was shaking with anger. Kirito immediately when to dress himself up as he did not want to let Asuna to seem him in boxer when he go save her,so he grab his long pants and his black T-shirt to wear and rush to retrieve his motorcycle.

He took around 10min to reach there as he was driving at the speed of 150Km/h (AN: Usually u will get caught so unless u are in anime world do not SPEED!) as he was reaching, he notice there is many guard surrounding the area. "Hmmm… time to charge in and show them no mercy…." Kirito mumble to himself with a killer look on his face. Kirito walk up to the gate and break the barrier.

"Hey u! What the hell are u doing? Do u know who are u dealing with? U are dealin….." the guard who walk up to towards Kirito was knock out by Kirito before he could finished his sentence. "Sleep for a while old man, I am just going to teach your that useless young master a small lesson." Kirito stared at the unconscious guy with a mocking eye. Kirito went ahead and smash open the door and walk in, Yuuto parent and Asuna mom, Kyouko heard the smashing of the door and went to the living room and check what happen. However when they reach there they saw a young man have knock out all the guard. They were dumbfounded. "W…What the heck are u doing to break into my house and who are u even?" Yuutos' father Gosai Daimon ask Kirito in a thunderous voice. "Huhhh~? Who am I? Oh I am sorry for the rude introduction I am Kirito Kazuya the person who wipe out all your guards and break your door. However that not the point … I am here to have a business with your son. I suppose you are the father" Kirito stared at them with a cold-chilly eye, which look like he will eat them any time soon. "U are Kirito? So u are that brat who is with my daughter huh?"Kyouko reply in a tremble voice as she was somehow intimidate by Kiritos' stare. "Ahhh…U must be Asuna mother, I am sorry if I have scare u a bit however it is a pleasure to meet u." Kirito try his best to be less frightening however it fail to work as Kirito was in full rage.

"AAHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE?" "Asuna! Dame it! I coming to save u!" Kirito shouted and immediately rushed off to the sound where Asuna was calling for help, Yuutos' parent and Kyouko follow Kirito behind. Kyouko though "Now I know why Asuna like about him….I should be ashamed" Kyouko was determined to let Kirito to be Asuna boyfriend once this is over.

Kirito saw Yuuto was trying to rap Asuna and trying to take her innocence away. To his anger, Kirito rushed up to Yuuto and deliver a power punch to his face and shouted " **U MOTHER FXXKER! HOW DARE U TOUCH MY GIRL? U ARE GOING TO HELL NOW, U SON OF A DOG!"** Kirito ramped Yuuto stomach with his elbow and deliver a sky upper kick to him by kicking his head and sending him flying 3cm away, furthermore, Kirito finish him up with a round house kick into his face. Yuutos' parent and Kyouko cannot believed what just happen as they though Yuuto is always a healthy kick. Asuna ran up to Kirito and hugged him and crying in his chest in the same time. Kirito give Asuna a caring eyes and ask she is alright or not. Asuna just nodded. Due to Yuuto action, Daimon and Yusai apologise in embarrassment and they in the end also call of the marriage of Asuna and Yuuto.

 **The next day**

*knock**knock* "Yeah? Come in!" Asuna reply as she was dressing up herself for school. Kyouko came in the room and decided to tell Asuna that she was allow to date with Kirito official and have decided to accept Kirito as who is he. "Really?" Asuna gasped in shock. "Yeah! Now I have seen this boy potential and saw he is serious about u I decided to make it to be official to both of u." Kyouko smiled to her daughter. Asuna was dancing happily when Kyouko told Asuna to hurry as Kirito is waiting for her downstairs. "Ah crap! Bye mom I go to go!" Asuna sprint all the way and saw Kirito was standing there patiently. Asuna jumped on Kirito and give him a sweet kiss, Kirito blushed and ask what it's for. Asuna blushed too and reply "Firstly is to thank you for yesterday for the incident and second is that my mom have allow us to be official" Asuna decided to keep the actual plan for the incident to herself as she was afraid Kirito to be angry. Kirito smiled "No problem my little princess, I will promise to be with u no matter what happen." Soon both of them kiss one another again but this time deeper. School? Appearly they both have forgotten.

 **AN: I hope that u guys have enjoy this story^^! I hope u guys can leave a review for me and if is good, maybe I will do a second part?! Who know? Anyway guys until next time, Stay healthy and be happy. See u soon**


End file.
